Royal Arrival
by Ftpkorn
Summary: A space pod crashes into earth carrying a young Saiyan woman - Her connection to a certain Prince baffles everyone - Including the Prince himself. She has been having visions from a young age and seems to be familiarized with Gohan's energy signature. She narrowly escapes an impending demise, but will her fate eventually catch up with her? Not if Gohan has anything to say about it!
1. Chapter 1

**Royal Arrival**

**Chapter 1:**

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic, it's going to be a bit of a mix with genres. I hope to get some good feedback on how I write. Not sure if I want it to be a saga yet. Btw, Gohan seems a bit different as he actually LEARNED from his Cell experience in this one, but for the most part I want to portray him as the same, he's just more serious and has started to like fighting somewhat.

**Age: 774. Planet Earth.**

**Gohan's POV.**

The sun was out, beaming in an almost perfectly clear sky besides the odd cloud overhead, it was nearly noon - An odd tree dotted a large grassy clearing, there were mountains that could be seen in the far off distance, a forest where the clearing ended and a lake in the distance. "Alright, Dad. Enough of the warm-up, what say you?" A well-built teenage boy at the age of 16 asks with a confident grin whilst descending from the air slowly, touching his feet to the ground. He wore a dark blue Gi with a red sash around his waist tied up at the left; he had red wrist-bands and wider bands at his ankles; on his feet he had white socks with black moccasins. "Okay Gohan, I'm ready! Super or no Super?" Replied a man named Goku with a smirk on his face standing about twenty feet from Gohan; he wore his usual orange and blue Martial Arts attire.

"No Super, for now... Here goes!" Gohan said as he got in a powering up stance, the wind picked up as he started to let out a yell. A white aura surrounded him and the earth around him for a hundred feet began to shake. Sparks of electricity jumped off him as his aura grew to 5 feet around him. With one more shout a blue shockwave tore along the earth from Gohan, causing Goku to brace himself slightly and then it dissapated in the distance. "Wow Gohan, I'm impressed! You're getting much stronger, I can tell!" He replied with a proud grin. "Yeah, I guess we still manage to find time now and then through chores, huh? Plus I have a responsibility to keep in shape as the strongest on the planet, I still enjoy my studies, though - but the planets safety comes first." Gohan replied, "I learned that all too well 7 years ago... I can't rely on Dad or Piccolo to bail me out all the time... This peace won't last." He thought.

"That's good to hear son, you've made me proud." He replied with a smile, getting excited at the prospect of a challenge. He began powering up in much the same way but with a red shockwave. Gohan didn't even need to brace himself for it, he then grinned and got in his fighting stance, his father also taking a stance. They stared each-other down for what felt like hours as a breeze gently brushed passed them. Suddenly they made a dash for each-other and started exchanging blows, they began to take it to the air. Gohan managed to get behind his father and deal a hammer blow to his back, launching him towards the ground. Goku used his energy to stop himself before he hit the ground and quickly turned around as his son made a dash towards him from above. Just before Gohan was about to collide with his father he paused. Goku noticing this, gave his son a questioning look, "Hey son, why did you stop?" he said. "Dad! Do you feel that?" Gohan asked wide-eyed. "Huh? Feel wha- Wait a minute, yeah, it's coming in fast to the north of here... from... Space?" Goku replied, now also wide-eyed, turning towards the direction it was in.

"You think it might be a new enemy?" Gohan asks, "_It doesn't feel all too powerful, not even evil really... And almost like it's fading... Are they injured?_" He thought. "I'm not sure Gohan, but we better check it out." Goku replies as he starts flying towards it, a bit dissapointed about having his fight interrupted. "Right!" Gohan replied, speeding off alongside his father.

**Vegeta's POV.**

"Increasing to 450x Earths normal gravity... Warning... Gravity exceeds human biological standards..." A monotone female voice echoed through the Gravity Room as a man by the name of Vegeta was floating in the air throwing punches and kicks at an imaginary opponent, he just "Hmph'd" to the voice; he was wearing black spandex shorts and had black hair that spiked straight up. The gravity was shut off while he was in midair much to his aggravation. "What the hell?! Whoever did that had better have a good excuse!" He fumed whilst touching down on the ground, normally he'd be able to just sense it but was too focussed on his training. Seconds later a young man with lavender hair stormed into the Gravity Room, he wore golden boots, grey pants, black tank-top, an indigo capsule corporation jacket and a Sword sheathed on his back - Ready for a fight. "Father! There's an energy signal heading to Earth! Goku and Gohan have already started heading there north of the 439 district!" He stated.

"Pah! Fine... Let's go see what this is about." He said as he started stomping his way out of the room, with the young man in tow. "Where are you two going? Mirai, you just up and left me as we were heading back to the house, what's going on?!" Said a slightly annoyed Bulma; wearing a lab coat. Trunks and Goten made their way over as well but didn't get to say anything before Vegeta gave an order. "None of your buisness, Woman. Stay here. You two brats do the same." Vegeta stated while storming off to gather his Battle-wear, the Chibi Demi-Saiyan's pouted. Just as Bulma was about to retort, Mirai cut in, "Mom, there's an energy signal that was headed towards Earth, fast. Goku and Gohan have already started heading towards it, it's touched down by now. We're going to check it out." Mirai stated. "Okay, well, you two be careful alright?" Bulma asked with concern, Mirai nodded in reply. Vegeta came back with his usual blue jumpsuit, white boots and gloves with golden tips and white battle armour over his chest, "Hurry up, Brat!." He ordered to Mirai as he just picked a window to fly out of. Mirai just shrugged and did the same. "Would you two just use the door next time like normal people?!" Bulma shouted, but they were already gone.

**Goku's POV.**

Off in the distance Goku could see a pod speeding into the earth. "That looked like a Saiyan Space Pod. Gohan, we have to be very careful." Goku said, to which Gohan nodded and they flew over to it "_I wonder what it could be this tiime? We haven't had very good encounters with pods of that type..._" Goku thought. "There it is..." Gohan said as the two neared it. It had landed in a small clearing, creating a large crater where dirt and dust was still billowing out from. The two landed near the crater waiting for the smoke to clear. As soon as it cleared it was evident that it was indeed a Saiyan Pod. "I'll go down into the crater a bit first, you back me up if things go south." Gohan says as he starts to descend into it. "_Gohan can sense that whatevers in there has a fading lifeforce, he can be rather quick to rush in to help others, I just hope it doesn't effect his judgement... Though I want to give him some more responsibility._" "...Okay, just be careful." Goku replies, to which Gohan nods and proceeds further into the crater.

Gohan gets to just within 6 metres of the Pod and waits to see if anything comes out. A few seconds later the pod begins to open to reveal a shadowed figure. Goku moves in a bit to try and get a better look. "_Seems they're injured, I can smell blood_". A pair of hands come out to reach the sides of the pod and the figure somewhat shakily tries to get outside of the pod. "_They seem to be in pretty bad shape, I wonder what happened?_". Then the figure took a step out of the pod, and then another to reveal what appears to be a teenage girl. Gohan flinched at the sight as the young woman, probably no older than 16, was trying to stand up straight. She had blood nearly everywhere spotted along her armour and body, various injuries and what looked like a very painful wound on her left leg.

She wore a rather regal-looking attire fit for battle, colors consisting mostly of blue, gold and white; she had a deep blue form-fitting shirt, the collar resting just above the chest-plate; she had a white gold-trimmed shoulder-guard baring the Saiyan Royal insignia also in gold; a long, blue sleeve was on her left arm reaching from just below her shoulder-guard to her wrist with a gold bangle around her upper arm; the gloves she wore were blue and had white bands around the wrists with a golden metal that ran along her knuckles; around her waist she wore a white waist-guard with a large gold buckle, engraved with the Saiyan Royal insignia; she wore blue skin-tight shorts that barely reached the middle of her thighs with a skirt made of thick leather-like flaps that hung down above her knees, they were white with a few centimetres of gold at the bottom of each; her boots were blue and ran all the way up to her knees, the feet had some gold trimmings; her knee-guards were white with gold trim metal; covering her back was a blue cape that was held together at the left of her chest area by a gold brooch, Saiyan Royal insignia engraved in it, which flowed down to just above her knees; lastly, she had a gold pendant of the Saiyan Royal family around her neck.

Her hair was Onyx-Black and wasn't spiky unlike most Saiyan's and came down to her waist-line, some of it draped in front falling down over her chest. Her eyes were a deep blue, uncommon was there any colored eyes in Saiyan's, even more uncommon were there any in blue. And of course, the tail of a Saiyan wrapped around her waist.

It was a truly shocking sight. "_She has a Saiyan tail?! I thought there was only me, Vegeta, Trunks, Mirai, Goten and Gohan left._" Goku thought, noticing the furry appendage around her waist, leaving him utterly speechless. The two were just staring at each-other for what seemed like a few minutes. She seemed to be staring at Gohan trying to figure him out or something. "_They're not even moving or talking... Strange... Is she reading him? Can she sense energy? What're they thinking about?_" Goku moved in closer and to the side of them and looked to his son, "Are... you two okay?" Goku asked, looking back and forth between the two. Gohan blinked a few times and turned to face his father. "Uh, yeah Dad... I'm fine." Gohan replied with a nod, he then looked back at her with a sad expression like he was pitying her, his energy was rising and falling quickly as if he was antsy about something. Her quite weakened energy seemed to be excited a bit as well somewhat.

The Saiyan girl seemed to snap out of her trance, finally noticing Goku and giving him a once over. "_What's with those two...? Whatever the case, she doesn't seem to be a threat at all... I can sense Vegeta and Mirai, they're getting close._" Suddenly her injured leg gave way and she grunted a bit in pain. Gohan rushed in to catch her instantly holding her up at the shoulders, he lowered her down to her knees, she looked like she was about to pass out. "I got you." Gohan said to her in a soft tone. Her expression was that of severe pain, though she seemed determined to keep herself from collapsing completely; it was hard to watch. She managed to look up at Gohan, focusing on him for a bit before saying, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you... Gohan..." her voice strained. "Huh? How did you-" Gohan managed to get out before she fell into unconciousness collapsing forward into Gohan; Gohan held her up so she didn't fall face-first into the dirt.

Goku's mouth was wide with surprise and moved in to a few feet from Gohan, "_What's going on? How does she know my sons name?! I'm not sure I like this. She looked like she wasn't much of a threat before, but after that, I can't be so sure anymore... She seems rather strange._" "Um, Gohan...? Do you know this girl?" Goku asked him. "I-I have no clue who she is..." Gohan replied, "We should get her to Dende's and have her healed fast. Can you use Instant transmission to take us there?" Gohan quickly said, losing his confused expression for one of seriousness, looking up at his father. "Wait Gohan, don't you think it's strange how she knows your name? I don't really like this to be honest, besides, Vegeta and Mir-" Goku was cut off, "Dad! She doesn't have much time!" Gohan retorts, "I'll do it myself then." Gohan continues, placing his middle and index fingers to his forehead. "Gohan wait!" Goku manages to get out, stepping towards him, but Gohan had already dissapeared with the girl. "_Gohan can be quick to act with his emotions, but never like this, I taught him better than that._" Goku quickly finds his sons energy signal at Dende's lookout before he ITs(Instant Transmission's) himself.

**Gohan's POV.**

"_She... Has a Saiyan tail? She looks completely exhausted and come straight from a battle... She's in really bad shape..._" Gohan looked her over a bit before meeting her eyes. "_I know I have to be careful about this, her being a Saiyan we don't about, but she looks so beat up and I don't sense any evil from her. Has-Has she been crying? She seems to be doing a good job of fighting it. Saiyan pride I'd wager._" Gohan wasn't quite sure what to do and he froze up staring back at her. "_It looks as if she's trying to sense my intentions or something... If she can trust me or not._" Gohan hadn't even noticed his father getting in closer to see what was up at this point.

She seemed to gape a bit as if she's realized something. She squints her eyes a bit and shakes her head as if to hold back tears. "_It looks as if she is trying to stop herself from crying; probably due to her Saiyan Pride. Her eyes seemed to be plead for help for a few seconds, betraying her silence, she's not exactly going to just ask it seems. Her energy is so low now it's barely keeping her standing. I... Feel so bad for her... Whoever - Whatever did this to her - I want to keep her safe from; I'll protect her._" Goku had managed to move to the side of them by now. "Are... You two okay?" Goku asked, snapping him out of his thoughts, blinking a few times he then looks at his father "Uh, yeah Dad... I'm fine" He replied, looking back to the girl. She looked at Goku for a bit, snapping out of her trance, giving him a once over.

Her injured leg finally gave way, grunting in pain and he was there instantly to stop her quick descent, lowering her to rest on her knees, she seemed almost about to pass out, her face said it all, she was in a lot of pain, Gohan felt maybe a bit of emotional pain as well. "I got you." Gohan said to her in a soft voice. She raised her head and focussed on him for bit before Saying, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you... Gohan..." "Huh? How did you-" At that she collapsed into him, he held her up as to keep her from collapsing face-first into the dirt ". "_She knows my name?!_" Gohan thought, going wide-eyed. "_We should get her healed up right away. I don't know why, but I feel drawn to her for some reason... I need to find out who this girl is._"

"Um, Gohan...? Do you know this girl?" Goku asked him. "I-I have no clue who she is..." Gohan replied, "We should get her to Dende's and have her healed quickly. Can you use Instant transmission to take us there?" Gohan quickly said, losing his confused expression for one of seriousness, looking up at his father. "Wait Gohan, don't you think it's strange how she knows your name? I don't really like this to be honest, besides, Vegeta and Mir-" Goku was cut off, "Dad! She doesn't have much time!" Gohan retorts, "...I'll do it myself then." Gohan continues, placing his middle and index fingers to his forehead using Instant transmission. "Gohan wait!" His father says before stepping towards him but he was gone.

**Dende's Lookout.**

**Dende's POV.**

Gohan appears at the edge of the lookout, girl still with him, giving the Teenage Namekian Guardian of Earth a fright who was standing about 10 metres from him; He was wearing a white sleeveless robe, blue cape and blue moccasins. "G-Gohan?!" Dende manages to get out, looking shocked at the sudden appearance. Mr. Popo was off in the distance watering the garden, who had now turned to see the commotion. Gohan picks the girl up in his arms and rushes to within a couple metres of Dende, Goku appears soon after and starts jogging towards them stopping a few metres from Gohan, "Gohan! What's gotten into you?" Goku asks his son, Gohan just ignores it. "Dende! Listen - I need your help." Gohan pleads to the teenage namekian.

"T-That's the one who came from outer-space! Why'd you bring her here? S-She's a Saiyan!" Dende proclaimed staring at the furry appendage now loosely hanging around the girls waist, to which Gohan rolls his eyes, "Yeah, so what? My Dad and I are too." Gohan professed with a frown leaving Dende speechless and Goku dumbfounded, "Dende, can you heal her for me? Her energy is beginning to take a dive!" He continued. Dende paused to think it over; "_Okay, maybe Gohan has a point, not all Saiyan's are evil - But it took Goku a hit on the head to turn good, or so I heard... Gohan, Mirai, Trunks and Goten are Half-Human... Vegeta on the other hand is cruel and ruthless-and attacked Earth along with Nappa, though he does seem to have changed... Then there was Radditz, Goku's brother... But, her spirit seems to not show any signs of ill intent... I-I don't know what to do..._" Gohan looked like he was getting very impatient by now.

Goku seemed to be contemplating the events, Dende looked at him to seek confirmation, to which Goku looked at him and gave him a slight nodded, "...Okay, Gohan... we'll trust your judgement on this." Dende replied finally, to which Gohan gave him a smile and a "Thanks, Dende." "Alright, lie her down." Dende continued, though Gohan had already started to lie her down gently after thanking him. Dende kneeled down and placed his hands over her, "...This may take a while, she's in a rather poor state, but I can do it." Dende informed. Gohan let out a small sigh in relief. Dende noticed Gohan's energy signal that was fluctuating before steadied a bit. "_Gohan's usually quite a caring person by default to those who are in need, but I've never seen him like this for someone who he barely even knows, who is a Saiyan no-less... All the run-in's he's had with Saiyan's from outer-space were all bad from the stories he's told me. What makes this one different?_". Dende began the healing process.

"By the way, where's Piccolo?" Goku got out, breaking the silence. "He went to go check out the pod and meet up with you guys there, but seeing as you're both here now, he should be coming back." Dende responded. "Okay, I can sense him coming back, he's nearly here." Goku stated as Dende continued to heal the Saiyan girl.

**Mirai's POV.**

"There they are!" Mirai pointed out to his father. "I can see that!" Vegeta responded in his usual gruff tone. In the distance they could see the crater and the pod within it in a small clearing along with what looked like Goku and Gohan. Gohan seemed to be holding someone from what they could see. "Huh? Why is Goha- T-They disappeared!" Mirai shouted as Gohan and whoever it was vanished, a few seconds later they heard Goku shout "Gohan wait!" before he followed suit.

"Curse them!" Vegeta shouted in rage, "Fucking, Instant Transmission!" Vegeta added with venom while clenching his fists. "_I have to learn how to do that at some stage._" Mirai contemplated. "They're at...Dende's lookout? Why would they go there?" Mirai questioned. "Well, whoever it was that came here was injured. Most likely it was that person Gohan was holding." Vegeta responded.

"_Oh yeah, Dende is a healer, why would Gohan rush off like that, though? And Gohan told me of how Saiyan's came to earth in small pods, I'm guessing kind of like that one..._" "Could it be a Saiyan? We should take a look at the pod, see what we can find." Mirai suggested. "They couldn't be a Saiyan, it would be impossible, there were only me, Nappa, Radditz and that clown, Kakarot, who survived the destruction of Planet Vegeta, but sure whatever." Vegeta replied as they descended across to the pod.

Standing a few feet from it now, he noticed blood that could be seen in the interior. Vegeta got up close to look around the outside of it and then in the interior. "I've never seen a pod like this... It's not exactly like the ones we Saiyan's or the Planet Trade used to use." Vegeta informed. "Not exactly like them?" Mirai questioned. "No, it isn't, it has similarities but it has been modified." Vegeta states, "That blood... It has a Saiyan scent to it, but that's impossible! Surely there couldn't be any other Saiyan's alive!" He continued, getting very frustrated.

Mirai was shocked to say the least. "_There's more Saiyan's? I wonder what they could want by coming to Earth...?_"

**Piccolo's POV.**

Piccolo had arrived back at the lookout after sensing Gohan, Goku and the new arrival had appeared at the lookout, "There had better be a good explanation for doing what you two did." Piccolo gruffly stated at Goku and Gohan, catching the girl in view still laying down - They had turned to face the approaching Namekian. Dende had just finished healing her. "It was my idea, Piccolo, I did it. Her life-force was running low, I couldn't just-" Gohan started but was cut off. "The girl is a Saiyan, Gohan! Not only that, you brought her straight to the lookout, she could be a danger to Dende!" Piccolo scolded. "Piccolo, don't you think she deserves a chance at least? I can't sense any ill from her, it would be wrong not to help her, right? I-I trust my sons judgement on this." Goku assisted his son - Gohan gave him a smile and a nod.

Piccolo grunted in frustration, "Fine. Do what you want, Gohan - But she's your responsibility now." Stated Piccolo, making Gohan turn back towards him. "I'll be keeping a close eye on her, one slip up and she goes back to wherever she came from." Piccolo concluded with a finality to it. Gohan turns serious and nods to him.

"So.. How is she, Dende?" Gohan inquires turning back to the Teen Namekian. "She's fine, she just needs to rest up for a little while." Dende replies. "Okay, that's good. Thanks Dende. I'll go find her a spare bed to rest in." Gohan says before picking her up and taking her into the lookout building. "Hey, Mr. Popo. Good to see you." Gohan greets him before continuing on. "Good to see you too, Gohan." Mr Popo greets in return.

When Gohan had disappeared into the building, Piccolo turned towards Goku with his usual stoic expression. "What do you make of this?" Piccolo questioned him. Mr Popo had come over to hear what was going on.

Goku put a hand to his chin with his usual look of thought and began pacing in front of him before responding. "I'm not sure to be honest... We found her pretty banged up, like she had been in a big fight. Gohan went in first and I stayed back a bit, ready to jump in if he needed me - but when she came out of the pod, Gohan and her just stared at each-other for 5 or so minutes, not saying a word, it was strange..." Goku said, pausing a bit before continuing, "It was like they were reading each-other, trying to figure one another out without even talking... They snapped out of it when I asked if they were okay, Gohan said he was okay, then she collapsed and Gohan quickly caught her before she hit the ground. But there's one more thing that makes this odd, she seemed like she had wanted to meet Gohan - Even knew his name!." Goku finished whilse exclaiming the last part with a childish-looking shock.

Dende wasn't shocked, as he had been watching from the lookut, but Piccolo and Mr Popo were stunned at this revelation. "What?! You mean to tell me this Saiyan knows who Gohan is?!" Piccolo asked having a look of complete bewilderment. "Yeah, then Gohan used IT and brought her here before I could really say anything." Goku finished.

**Krillin's POV.**

"Hey look! It's Vegeta and Mirai!" Krillin pointed out to the side of them as he, Tien, Yamcha and Chiaotzu flew towards the lookout. The group flew over to them. "Hey guys, do you know what's going on?" Krillin asked them. "Nothing a weakling like you needs to know." Vegeta responded. "Nice to know you haven't changed much..." Krillin muttered sarcastically under his breath. "We think whatever came here might be a Saiyan..." Mirai answered, leaving the three stunned, and with a bit of fear. "What?! You're kidding, right?" Yamcha responded. "We saw Gohan carrying someone before he used IT to get to the Lookout, Goku followed suit a few seconds later. Me and my father took a look at the pod before we headed there. There was blood, it had the distinct scent of a Saiyan." Mirai quickly briefed them. "Wow, another Saiyan, huh? Let's hope they're friendly... Though it's unlikely..." said Krillin a bit unnerved.

"There's the lookout." Tien shouted towards the group causing Vegeta to speed up, most likely in anticipation of meeting this new Saiyan. They made it to the lookout with Vegeta touching down first before the others followed. "Hey guys, you made it!" Goku called out to them. "Alright, Kakarot, what's going on here?" Vegeta spat out, getting frustrated with the run around, Gohan had just walked out to meet them. "Hey everyone!" Gohan called out. "Hey, bro! Long time no see!" Krillin greeted back. "Guys, you may not believe this - But the person that came here from space... is a Saiyan" Goku told them. Krillin, Chiaotzu and Yamcha visibly gulp. "Before you jump to conclusions, I don't think they're hostile. She's resting right now." Goku , Krillin, Chiaotzu and Yamcha all sigh with relief. "Yeah whatever, I'm going to go have a word with him." Vegeta said, before stalking the building. "You mean _her_." Gohan corrected Vegeta. "What?" Vegeta turned his head to him. "Whoa! A female Saiyan, huh? Never expected that!" Krillin pointed out, thinking about what they would look like, but all he got was scary bulked up Saiyan . "It is odd, though, didn't Planet Vegeta get destroyed almost 40 years ago?" Goku pondered. "Yes, it did... Why?" Vegeta inquired. "Well, she doesn't look like she's that old." Goku replied, making a few of the Z fighters and Vegeta raise an eyebrow, "In fact, she looks to be no older than Gohan..." Goku continued. "_Whaaat? That doesn't make any sense! Is there a practical joke going on here?_" Krillin thought.

"Bullshit!" Vegeta shouted towards his rival, getting even more frustrated, making Krillin jump, "There is no way in fucking hell she could be that young! You better not be making shit up Kakarot!" Vegeta continued, looking royally pissed off at Goku right now. "I swear, Vegeta, this isn't a joke." Goku replied to him. "The only explanation is that she's not full-blooded." Vegeta concluded. "Well that'd make sense." Yamcha said, agreeing with that theory. "Well then, I think I am going to go have a little chat with this Saiyan girl. I need some damn answers." Vegeta began stomping off towards the building again but Gohan stepped in front of him, "Sorry, Vegeta, but she's resting right now, you can talk to her when she wakes up." Said gohan. "Then we wake her up! Get out of my way, boy!" Vegeta shouted at him. "No, Vegeta, I'm not. You can talk to her when she wakes up. Dende said she needs rest." Gohan repeated, causing the others to lift an eyebrow and move closer in-case Vegeta decides to just 'blast his way through' and injuring Gohan or others. "_Uh oh... I feel a fight coming on... Maybe I should step in, if Gohan can stand up to Vegeta, I can too... right?_" "How dare you stand in my way and shout orders at me! I am the Prince of all Saiyans! And the one in there is a Saiyan!" Vegeta shouted towards Gohan. "Hey, come on Vegeta, just let it go for now, we can-" Krillin started, taking a few steps towards them. "Quiet, weakling! This is a matter that does not concern you! This is between us Saiyans!" Vegeta spat back at Krillin causing him to jump and hot-tail it next to Goku; he could feel Vegeta's energy rising as he got close to boiling, he's put a lot more time in to getting to know his son, but he has been training a lot still, Krillin could tell, of course, this is Vegeta we're talking about, "_Okay... maybe not._"

"I have had it about up to here with all this waiting around! I won't be ordered around by some fucking bookworm! Now let me through, Kakabrat!" Vegeta shouted, returning the argument to Gohan. Gohan sighed and then took a step towards Vegeta, getting in his face, "You may be the Prince of all Saiyans, but a lot of good that title will do you when there are Saiyans even stronger than you, I am telling you for the last time; Dende said she _needs_ rest, so she is _going_ to rest and you can talk to her when she wakes up!" Gohan retorted, raising his energy enough to where it was unmasked for the whole energy-sensing committee to feel, causing Vegeta to flinch. Krillin was shocked to say the least, not just the fact that Gohan was stronger than Vegeta still, even though he's put a lot more time into his studies since Cell, but the fact that he used his strength in the argument "_Okay... I haven't missed anything, have I? I haven't had that much time away from the Son family, I saw them a couple of months ago..._" The others were speechless, they weren't expecting this from Gohan of all people. Vegeta was pissed, but surprisingly after a few seconds he began to smirk, then laugh, now Gohan was the one to raise an eyebrow. "Uh, Vegeta?" Gohan questioned him. Vegeta stopped his laughter, "Fine Gohan! We will wait. You really have become more of a Saiyan than that third-class clown you call father." Vegeta conceded with a smirk still on his face as he found a wall of the building to lean on and walked over to it, doing so.

"_Okay, that was weird... What's with Gohan? Why is he that protective of this new Saiyan already? And why did Vegeta just start laughing out of blue?! Plus, he hardly calls Gohan by his first name, I've only heard him say it a couple of times before, in fact, he only calls a select few people by their first names... It's official, I will never understand Saiyans..._" Krillin concluded. Everyone was wide-eyed staring at the situation that they had just witnessed, looking back and forth between Gohan and Vegeta. Gohan seemed to just shrug and walk back towards to the group before Krillin came over to him, "Hey Gohan, you alright buddy?" Krillin asked, the rest of the Z-Fighters listening in. "Uh yeah, I'm fine, why do you ask?" Gohan replied. "Oh nothing... Just wondering what the hell went on with you and Vegeta just before!" Krillin responded emphasizing with his arms. "Ha-ha... Well... Vegeta responds to strength, right? So... I used it." Gohan tells him whilst giving his trademark son grin and scratching the back of his head. Krillin felt like there was more going on but Gohan was trying to avoid the conversation...

**Goku's POV.**

It had been at least 20 minutes since Vegeta and the others had arrived, Goku and Piccolo had filled the others in on what had happened, most were playing catch-up, along with the new arrivals to the lookout; Trunks, Goten and Bulma. The Chibi-Saiyans had felt everyone's energy at the lookout, including the new one and decided to inform Bulma about it, she became immediately interested in what had happened and who had come to earth(As she usually does). Vegeta still keeping his distance in wait, surprisingly. Goku and Piccolo had been most curious about Gohan's actions and behaviour since the arrival of this Saiyan, he had now been pacing back and forth in thought now and then, looking eager to talk to this new Saiyan, they intentionally left out some details about the arrival concerning Gohan as they didn't want to confuse the situation, Gohan can inform them about it when he's ready, though apparently they had already been filled in on how Gohan had pleaded with Dende to heal her, causing a few eyebrows and stares to point at Gohan.

Then out of the blue, there was an almighty roar. Or should I say, an almighty stomach grumbling from the direction of Goku. Causing a few of the others to sweat-drop and mutters of "Here we go again..." then Mr Popo a small "Oh dear...". It wasn't long before the noise echoed throughout the tower with the other Saiyans. It was close to lunchtime after-all... Goku let out a chuckle, scratching the back of his head. "Um... Mr Popo? Do you have anything to eat in there? You see, we haven't had lunch yet with all that has happened..." Goku asked in an innocent voice that Mr Popo most probably couldn't refuse. "Uh... Yes... I could get some right away, Goku." Mr Popo stuttered out, knowing exactly what a lunch with Saiyans entailed. Leaving them and heading in to fetch a gargantuan amount of food.

Footnote: This is the end for now - hope I can get out the next chapter within a week. It'll focus more on the new Saiyan, of course with her name. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Royal Arrival.**

**Chapter 2:**

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys. I'll try harder to get chapters out faster.

**? POV.**

The Young Saiyan woman woke up breathing heavily, sitting up quickly as she did. "_A dream... I know you'd still be out there, we'll see each-other again._" She sat there for a moment looking around the current room she was in whilst regulating her breathing back to normal, it was for the most part, plain and white, with a small dresser to the right and a pot-plant sitting atop it, a couple more plants situated in the corners of the room near the door, the door having golden handles, "_Where am I? Wait a minute... My injuries - They're gone!_" she got out of the bed to look herself over, "_Did Gohan have something to do with this? Last thing I remember was..._"

***~ Flashback ~***

"Destination: Earth. Age: 774. has been reached." A monotone voice sounds out in the pod. "_I'm guessing it worked...? There seems to be an energy signature outside... My arrival has sparked the attention of the locals apparently... Hopefully they aren't hostile, I'm not in shape for any kind of battle._" She pushes a button at the side of the pod and the door slowly opens. She raises both her arms and grabs the sides of the pod and pulls herself up, albeit shakily, she got a shooting pain up her injured leg as she placed some weight on it. But she was determined to pull herself out from the pod, not wanting to seem weak in front of them. The dust had settled and she took a couple laboured steps from the pod. Once she was out she could feel the sun beating down on to her face, then noticed the form standing in front of her, it took her a few moments to adjust to the brightness of the planet.

She looked the figure over for a bit, "_This is strange... I'm getting a weird vibe from him. It's nothing bad, in fact, I've never sensed an energy quite as pure and..._ good_ before; he's obviously very curious about me, and cautious, understandably_._ Judging by the looks, he's definitely a fighter._" She had been standing there slightly crouched over trying to put more weight on her good leg, though she was in a state where nothing really felt 'good' anymore, exhaustion was slowly taking over her. "_He looks _very_ familiar, and his energy_ feels_ familiar_..._ But where from...? It's hard to focus on it as it seems to be masked, but how does he do it?_"

She continued to stare at him for what was a few minutes, breaking eye contact for only a moment due to the lingering pain over her body, "_His energy... Where does end?_ Is_ there an end to it?_" She felt like her senses were literally swimming in an endless well of energy she couldn't fathom for the life of her, but at the same time suppressed, if that was even possible. Something clicked in her head, her eyes widening in realization, "_No way, it's him! The one from my visions! Gohan... But, when I sensed his energy from them he was usually scared, angry or tormented. But now, he seems at peace and his power restrained, if a little nervous, if he was completely calm I doubt I could sense anything from him, no wonder I didn't realize it sooner..._" "Are... You two okay?" She then noticed another presence in the area, snapping her out of her trance. "Uh yeah Dad... I'm fine." Gohan replied breaking eye contact with her, she did the same. She took a quick glance at the 'newcomer', "_So_ this_ must be Kakarot... He really does look a lot like his father, the resemblance is uncanny... So Gohan is Kakarot's son, huh...?_"

She could no longer hold herself up and she grunted as her legs gave way from underneath her, though she felt two strong hands come around her shoulders before she fully collapsed, it was Gohan, "_He sure is quick..._" Her keen Saiyan senses picking up on his scent "_He doesn't smell too bad either. Great in fact._" "I got you." He said in a soft tone as he lowered her gently to her knees. The pain was almost unbearable and she felt like passing out any second now, but she was determined not to. She lifted her head up to look at his face, "_It's strange, his energy makes me feel completely safe around him, and comfortable... I guess I could... rest just for a little while..." "_It's a pleasure to finally meet you... Gohan..." She finally got out, although strained, as her vision turned to darkness.

***~ End Flashback~***

"_Okay, I knew Kakarot would be here, but I never expected Gohan, too, what could all this mean? __I'm sensing a cluster of energies close-by..._" She saw a small window off to the left of the room and went up to it, what she saw shocked her, all she could see was blue and... clouds that seemed to be _below_ the building, "_I'm... In the sky?! What is this place? Did Gohan bring me here?_" She began to widen her senses reaching out around the building to find any trace of him, and sure enough, there he was, amongst the many weaker ones, she couldn't be sure if Kakarot was there or not and the other energies seemed to be too weak for Saiyans, he should be much stronger than "_Good thing I remembered his energy signal, as if it was even difficult to forget, I've sensed it multiple times enough. I guess he can tell me where the hell this place is. I wonder who all those other energies are... Friends of his?_"

She left the window and moved towards the door in a slight jog keeping her footsteps as silent as possible, she placed her hand on the golden doorknob and opened it slowly, she still wasn't quite sure of this place yet, it was too plain and... Weird - to say the least. Of course, the hallway is just as plain as the room... She then spotted a Black Genie looking creature, carrying a lot of dishes, "_I've seen many aliens in my time... But nothing like one of those..._". The Genie noticed her presence and turned to her from down the hallway, startling her slightly, "_Psh, I guess the locals on this planet can sense energy too, must've been how Kakarot and Gohan found me. I guess he can suppress his energy too, to be able to sneak up on me, I must learn how they do that._"

"Oh you're awake, that's good, my names Mr. Popo, how are you feeling?" The Genie started the conversation. "I'm fine, thanks... Where am I?" She replied relaxing a bit, "_He seems nice enough I guess._" "You're at Kami's Lookout, home of the Earth Guardian, Dende." The Genie replied back before continuing, "The others are waiting for you outside, if you want I could show you to them after putting these in the Kitchen." He offered. "Sure, that'd be great thanks." She accepted. The genie left for a few minutes and came back with plates full of food and then showed her outside of the building, Mr. Popo quickly passing off the food he had in his hands.

What she saw wasn't quite what she was expecting, "_This is going to be awkward... How do I explain where I'm from? I doubt they'd believe me._" She first noticed a group standing with some having rather awkward looks on their faces, others closing their eyes and a tall green alien in a white turban and cape looking absolutely disgusted as they witnessed the feast going on, a _Saiyan_ feast by the looks, inhaling large amounts of food, "_Okay, there seems to be 6 Saiyans, how is this possible?! I was only expecting to see one Saiyan, Kakarot. And I don't see their tails at all(?)_" "Seems our new arrival has woken up." She heard a gruff voice that snapped her out of her gaze, it was the tall green alien man.

The group had stopped what they were going, all now staring in her direction, making her feel quite uncomfortable, "_Um... What should I say? Ugh, I'm never good introducing myself to large crowds..._" Thankfully, after a moment of idle staring, she didn't have to start as Gohan had left his meal and stood up to make his way towards her, "Uh, hiya, how're you feeling?" He started. "I'm fine now, thank you, but how are my wounds healed?" She asked. "You can thank Dende, he's the one who healed you." He replied throwing hand up and pointing back to Dende with a thumb, the teenage Namekian stepped forward and nodded. "Oh, thank you, Dende." She thanked him. Dende stared towards the back of Gohan's head for a moment and then responded, "Sure, it was no problem, I was happy to." He gave her a friendly smile.

"So uh... Well, you already know my name, so... I was wondering if you could tell me yours." Gohan asked her, raising a few eyebrows of the others who had maybe clicked on. "It's Celeria." She replied. "Celeria, huh, that's a nice name." Gohan responded, "Did you want anything to eat? We have plenty of food." Gohan continued whilst rubbing the back of his head, looking as though he didn't know how to proceed with this. "_He really must be Bardock's grandson, he always used to do that, when he's unsure of something._" Celeria looked over the group before responding, "No, it's okay, I'm not hungry." She responded, but her stomach protested and let the whole lookout know it was hungry. "I guess your stomach says otherwise." Gohan chuckled slightly. "_Damn, I could've just hunted for food._" Celeria had a light shade of pink across her face.

"Hey, Mr. Popo, um, do you think you could grab us some more food?" Gohan asked the genie, giving him a sheepish smile to which Mr. Popo just sweat-dropped, "Sure, Gohan, I will be back with some more food shortly." He replied and re-entered the building. "Well then, uh, you seem to already know my name, so... I was wondering if you could tell me yours." Gohan asked the young Saiyan woman and she nodded, a few of the other raised their eyebrows as if they clicked onto something. "It's Celeria." She replied. "Celeria, huh, that's a nice name... I guess we should all introduce ourselves as well." Gohan told her and she nodded. "I'm Yamcha and these two are Krillin and Tien." Yamcha spoke up, pointing to his friends. "Pleasure to meet you." She nodded. "_They must be natural inhabitants of this planet, they don't smell like Saiyans._"

"My names Goku and you probably would've figured it out already, I'm Gohan's father - And this is Goten, my youngest son." Goku greeted with his hand up before pointing to a Pint-Sized child, "_Goku? I thought his name was Kakarot. Did he change it?-_" Her thoughts were interrupted by Goten as he ran up closer to her to get a better look, "Nice to meet you Ms. Celeria! Your clothes look so cool! Like a Super Hero's!" Goten exclaimed excitedly, Chibi Trunks face-palmed, "You're such a baby, Goten." He mumbled. Celeria chuckled and bent down to Goten's level to gave him a smile, "Nice to meet you too, Goten, and I'm happy you think so." "_Cute kid. And full of energy, too, it seems._" She inwardly giggled. "He seems taken with you already." Goku chuckled.

Celeria stood up again to face the last of them. Bulma came up and began to introduce herself raising her hand, "I'm Bulma Briefs, but please just call me Bulma, these two are my sons, Mirai and Trunks." Bulma pointed to the lavender haired duo, "Hey." The pint-sized Trunks greeted. "I'm Mirai, nice to meet you." Mirai Trunks raised his hand. "_Well those two look identical minus the age difference..._" "And you." She nodded. "This here is my husband, Vegeta, he can be cranky, but you'll get used to it." Bulma finished, pointing to the flame-haired Saiyan Prince. "_Vegeta?! Am I hearing things?_" "Did you just say Vegeta?" Celeria asked in bewilderment, looking at the Saiyan Prince. "Um, yeah, I did say Vegeta - Why? ... Oh wait, of course, he's the Saiyan Prince, you've probably heard of him being a Saiyan and all." Bulma replied. "_Vegeta? How did he end up here? I had only heard stories about how he might have died on Namek and other pretty absurd claims about how he became a Super Saiyan and killed Frieza._" "Uh, yeah, it kind of shocked me is all." She quickly stated, still bewildered.

**Narrators POV.**

"Hey Vegeta, are you okay, you've been quiet considering you _really_ wanted to talk to this new Saiyan." Bulma piped up, glaring at Vegeta with her eyebrows furrowed, causing all of the Z-Gang to look the Princes way, he didn't bother to even spare her a glance. "_She has the same name as my father's mate and from what I remember has very similar looks, even the eyes are the same, why? She's hiding something. Who is this, girl?!_" Vegeta was very frustrated by this point. "I-It's a pleasure to meet you Pri-" Celeria began but was cut off. "Why don't you cut the crap, girl, just who are you, really?" Vegeta demanded more than asked, making the others become on edge.

"Wha- Vegeta, what do you mean?" Gohan asked, now looking at Celeria quite confused. Celeria shifted under Vegeta's cold stare, obviously feeling how much power Vegeta had suppressed, they stood staring each-other down for a few moments, Celeria not giving into his intimidation, at least not to look weak in front of everyone, "Well..." Celeria started, she looked over the group before continuing on, "You probably aren't going to believe this, but... I'm not from this timeline." Celeria finished.

Most of the Z-Gang was stunned, Mirai being stunned, too, though he wasn't in disbelief, obviously knowing that it is quite possible having himself travelled back and forth through time, "_Wait, she's travelled time as well? But where from? The future or the past?_" Mirai contemplated, "From, where, exactly?" he asked. "From... The past," Celeria said, letting it sink in for a bit, "Honestly, I only came here only expecting to see Kakarot, not, Gohan or you, Vegeta." She continued. "That doesn't explain how you know Gohan and knowing of Goku's Saiyan name." Piccolo interjected - If things weren't already awkward, it certainly was now.

"_She knows Gohan?!_" Krillin thought with bewilderment, "_What does he have to do with all this?_". "Will you hurry up, I haven't got all day!" Vegeta stated angrily, making Celeria sigh deeply. "_Guess it has to come out sometime._" "...The reason I know about Gohan is because I had visions of him." Celeria stated. "Visions? Of me?" Gohan was suddenly taken aback, Celeria gave him a nod. "The reason I know of Kakarot, is because I know his father." Celeria continued. "Wait a minute, you know my father?!" It was Goku's turn to be taken aback, Celeria nodding to him also.

Vegeta obviously didn't believe that was all there was to it but before he said anything, Mr. Popo made his way out with armfuls of food. "I have some more to come out. There'll be enough for everyone." He said, heading back into the building, the Saiyans diving in. Dende sweat-dropped, "Mr. Popo, I'll help." He said as he joined Mr. Popo.

"Hey, Celeria, dig in, there's plenty to go around." Gohan offered to Celeria to have a seat as Mr. Popo and Dende brought out stacks of food. "Yeah, this is great, you're missing out!" Goku chimed in as well, stuffing his face with rice deserts. Celeria took a seat next to Gohan and he passed her over a few plates to get started, so she did, albeit not as rushed as the others, she had too much on her mind at the moment. The Non-Saiyan gathering standing off to the side, mouths agape, as per usual.

"_I had heard from my mother about how Saiyans were a cold, ruthless and prideful group who thought of no-one but themselves - They had done some pretty unspeakable things under the rule of the Cold Family... Maybe Vegeta was no different, he certainly seems cold and confrontational, almost as if he hates me... If I tell him who I really am, will he just hate me even more?_" Celeria contemplated whilst eating. "

Gohan paused for a bit during his meal, "_Hmmm... __If Celeria_ has_ had visions of me, what were they about?_". "Hey, gohan, you okay?" Goku asked him. "Yeah, Dad, It's nothing. Just a bit of heart burn!" Gohan replied, rubbing the back of his head, Goku shrugged and continued on with his meal. "_Guess I'll ask her about them later after we finish eating._"

As the Saiyan gang wrapped up on their feast that looked like it was to go on for eternity, Vegeta stood up, "Alright, now that, that is out of the way, I want to know who you really are." Vegeta said as he stared daggers at Celeria. Celeria and the rest of them stood up, she couldn't or didn't know how to respond and instead paused for a few moments. "Damn it girl! Why do you wear the crest of Saiyan Royalty!" Vegeta pointed straight at her pendant. "Hey, Vegeta, just calm do- Wait, crest of Saiyan Royalty?" Gohan spoke up.

Celeria sighed, "Because, Vegeta, I am of the royal family..." As she said this, Vegeta quirked an eyebrow, "Vegeta, I'm your sister."

Footnote: Sorry this took so long, I thought I had more time to start this story off good with a few chapters. I have a good portion of the third chapter typed up, though. I have some interesting ideas I want to put into it.

I heard the name Celeria and I liked it. Wanted to use it as a good female Saiyan name.


End file.
